


Not All of the Pieces Are Blue

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor pays a visit to Donna (with a little urging from Amy). She's not in the most forgiving of moods. (Spoilers to end of current season, The Big Bang.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All of the Pieces Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html) for the prompt: _your mind is racing like a pronoun_.

_You_

The first thing she does, when she slots the first of the memories back into place, is slap him right across the heavy line of his new jaw. It hurts her hand but it feels bloody good.

"What the hell took you so long?"

 

_She_

There's a girl with him.

She knows her voice is teetering towards shrill but Donna cannot help but point at new-girl's hair and say, "Tell me you didn't just decide to replace me with a younger model?!"

He shakes his head and his whole body moves with it. He's even more ungainly than the original version (_not_ the original version, her mind fills in, she knows all of that now) and that's hard to believe. He says, "No. No not that at all. There was a whole lot of travelling in between and I have actually seen you since, you just couldn't see me, of course, what with the whole- yes- now that sounds a bit creepy, I suppose, when you put it like that. But yes. Time. Then Amy. And Rory! This is Rory." He indicates the man standing on Amy's other side. "He's lovely too. And he and Amy were really very…"

Amy takes a step forward. "He told us what happened. We decided to knock some sense into him."

Donna shakes out her aching wrist. "He takes telling, sometimes."

Amy grins. "Oh, I know."

 

_He_

The Doctor and Amy have gone off to look at the TARDIS, which is apparently part of the big plan. Donna sits at the kitchen table and looks at the blue box in her back garden. Shaun's going to be home soon.

Rory sits beside her. "Amy did slap him actually. She's a bit touchy about memories lately. I am too, as it happens. We were sort of… horrified, actually."

Donna smiles. "Wasn't the first time I've slapped him. I remember that now. He can be a bit of an arse sometimes."

Rory looks at the table. "Yes. Well. Um. Anyway, Amy wouldn't let it go. She's pretty… forceful."

She looks at him. "Nothing wrong with marrying a forceful woman, let me tell you."

He meets her eyes. "I know. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've been on the other side of that. So I'm sorry. He says nothing's ever really forgotten. But he doesn't…. he doesn't make it easy on you."

Donna pats his shoulder. She knows why Amy chose this one, or both of them, or whatever she's doing.

 

_It_

The TARDIS firmly protests that descriptor. Donna apologises in her mind, her hands spread out on the console. The ship is letting her borrow some brainspace, the Doctor says. She thinks he's simplifying for her, but it's hard to tell. There was some stuff about psychic networks, which sounds like crap, but the memories are filtering in and her head isn't exploding. She has the middle, mostly, though she knows what really happened at her first wedding, and that the TARDIS was designed to have more pilots than one. It'll be days before she remembers standing in the door of the TARDIS and watching the skies slip past them. Weeks before she starts humming the Ood song without knowing why. Memory's a funny thing.

 

_They_

He gives her a card with a number and says, "Remember UNIT?"

"The soldier boys. And girls."

He screws up his nose a little and he's a _child_ now and hard to be angry with. She's still managing it. She remembers working her way out of that mess of a small life a second time and it was harder than just climbing onto a spaceship with her hatboxes. She hadn't been all the way there yet, and now she is, all at once. She remembers Sontarans and Daleks and being the most important woman in the universe. She remembers changing history.

The Doctor says, "They could use you."

"Could they, now? Well maybe I couldn't use them. I have a life, you know. I got married and _someone_ rigged the blinking lottery for me, which if that isn't a guilty conscience I don't know what is."

He flaps his hands about. "I said I was sorry! There was nothing else I could do. You were going to, very literally, burn up from the inside out."

She points at her head. "Seem to be all right now, don't I?"

"Because I went through the extremely dangerous and experimental process of creating a psychic link between you and the TARDIS!"

"Well why didn't you bleeding do that in the first place?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want that!" He goes quieter. "I thought you'd rather forget. This is… temperamental. And it stretches you out into… Humans are funny about things like that."

Donna sighs. She dangles the TARDIS key from her fingers. "I know where you are, spaceman. And I know _who_ I am. Which is not like other people. All the things I've forgotten but _I'm_ the one who still remembers that."

He sweeps her into a sudden hug, still all arms and legs, and says close in her ear. "I missed you."

She thinks she probably had missed him too. Though she had missed herself more.

 

_We_

Shaun finds her in the garden. He kisses the top of her head and says, "I thought you were going shopping for nursery stuff."

She looks up at him. "Sorry. Something came up."

He lies down beside her on the grass and they look up at the sky. He says, "Don't worry about it, babe. There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah. Shaun? I need to tell you something."

 

_I_

She's never sure she's got it all back. Some nights she'll wake up from dreams of travels she hadn't remembered until that moment. She wonders if the TARDIS dreams - if it is trying to sort that life back together.

She does meet with UNIT, to make them salute her in person. They run a few scans and decide she's not half-Time Lord, which she knew the whole time. Donna is just herself, with the jigsaw of her missing year partway put back together, and a few extra pieces thrown in. Some of them are his pieces, but he hasn't come looking for them yet. If he thinks he can take them back he's got another thing coming. He gave her some other phone numbers too, and some of them like her more.

There are aliens coming now. The sky is full of possibilities and the earth's not alone here any more. Donna needs all of her memories and all of his, and the tug of that in the back of her mind. She's not the most important woman in the universe but you see, it's turning out that she's pretty important here on earth. There are all these panicked men in suits and they're saying things like, "the implications for our defence-."

She interrupts him. "Hey. Hello. My two-year-old knows better than to try that excuse. No, but here's a thought."


End file.
